My second double life (English version)
by ELquimico
Summary: I traveled to the future after being killed. I was assigned to a reconnaissance mission in search of new habitable planets. I never expected Equestria to be real, a perfect world both for my mission and for me. Maybe this planet ends my loneliness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, how about Friends of FanFiction. This day, I come to bring you this story. It's my first fic, I hope it works out well. There will be science fiction, since I am also a lover of it. I really like these kinds of stories. I hope and enjoy it.**

* * *

My name is Leonard, I turned 17 in June, but I look 15 years old. I'm one of those people who eats a lot and sometimes junk food so I have some belly but I'm still of thin build.

I am a nerd, I am passionate about the universe, computers, chemistry, quantum physics and mathematics (especially calculus). I also like to play video games that are not very violent and bloody. On TV and the internet, I enjoy watching documentaries about aliens, medicine, history, astronomy and technology. Sometimes I watch sci-fi, action and comedy movies, as well as some anime and of course, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

My Little Pony, despite being made especially for children, has interested me more than any other animated series in my life. How ponies relate to others, the abundance of love, friendship, peace and happiness make Equestria look like an ideal world. Equestria could captivate anyone who gave the opportunity to know the reality of MLP, without getting carried away by stereotypes. In short, I'm also a Brony.

I have a younger sister named Melissa, she's 16, and she's currently in high school. Unlike me, she is more sociable, cheerful and outgoing, so she behaves more like someone her age. He loves street art, and Shakira's bead bracelets. And like the vast majority, she's addicted to social media. Besides, she still doesn't decide what to do with her life.

I am the opposite of my sister. I am introverted, shy, and unsociable. No one in this world has my total confidence, not even my own mother, since even she has betrayed me a couple of times.

From first grade I suffered bullying. Out of nowhere, I earned the repudiation of most of my classmates. In addition, school subjects were repetitive. Due to these problems, I was diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, which was later corrected . The final diagnosis was an IQ of 147.

I also had a bad time at home. The conflicts with my family were strong, such as strong and silly arguments, and even blows. Also, my father died from alcoholism. I can't find the words to describe that.

I had suicidal thoughts for a while, but I never had the guts to attempt against myself. I knew that deep down my family loved me, so I resigned myself for several years.

Suddenly things took a strange turn. At first I considered it my worst nightmare. But now it has become something I will never forget, something better could not happen to me. I tell you how it happened. It may seem common, but this was my day to day, as well as that of many others.

* * *

One day Friday afternoon, I was alone in my house. My mother was working, and my sister in school. There I was, sitting on the couch. All my entertainment attempts were useless. There was nothing on TV. A common day like any other, without action, news, the same as always. Typical people and typical housework. Miraculously I never suffered attacks of psychosis or anxiety because of this. He had to kill time. I sighed in boredom. Letting myself be carried away by my innate curiosity, I came up with an idea. "Mmmmm ... there is an abandoned place from many years ago that I have never explored. I will entertain myself by taking photos there."

That place had always intrigued me, but until then, I never dared to explore it, considering the risks. I ignored those thoughts, and got up with regret of the chair. I finished my chores and changed my clothes. I put on jeans, a green plaid shirt, and black booty sneakers. I went out and took my bike.

I went to that place on a dirt road that surrounded a park, and a river that crossed my city. It took me 30 minutes to travel, because sometimes I like to enjoy the fresh air. It was getting dark quickly. I had to hurry. I didn't want to argue with my mother for coming back late.

Upon arriving at the place, I tied the bike to a front sidewalk post. I crossed the street, while watching the structure outside.

It was made up of concrete bricks dividing sections and sheet roofs. Its size on land, I guess it was about 20 hectares. I took a deep breath when I reached the entrance.

Hesitating a little, I went into the place. My alert status was at maximum. While observing the environment from top to bottom, I deduced that approximately 30 years or more ago, this was an open-air market. I found steel curtains in some stores, signs, rusted or rusted advertisements, broken glass and bottles. There were herbs growing between the bricks. The reed roof was still in good condition and vandal graffiti abounded. That warned me of the possible danger. I would have to hide or get away from the fast place if someone was nearby.

While walking, I took some pictures of the place. In the background, on the left side, I found a narrow corridor that led to a kind of dark room. My mind told me that I shouldn't go in there, but my curiosity was stronger. Not hearing voices coming from there, I turned on the flashlight of my cell phone and went into the room.

The floor was mostly of dirt and the walls were graffiti. On the left side, there were stairs leading to the ceiling. Opposite there was another room. In this one there were PVC pipes. The place smelled damp and the atmosphere felt heavy. I was a little nervous. I kept thinking that this was a bad idea, so I opted for the stairs, to get fresh air.

I reached the ceiling, taking several breaths of air, while still looking around. I saw in the opposite corner, other stairs that went down, which led me to another room. This one had the floor waxed, but at the bottom there were other stairs that went down even further. The atmosphere still felt gloomy, and silent. I thought it was unlikely that someone or something was here. Shaking those thoughts, I turned on my flashlight again, and went downstairs. Below was another dark room. When I got there, I heard hurried steps that were quickly heading towards this room. I quickly panicked. I unconsciously ran down both stairs to the ceiling.

Apparently I made a lot of noise, since a male voice asked screaming in an unfriendly tone. "Hey, who's here? Get out already cowardly."

That man was definitely hostile. I wanted to flee to the other stairs, but my muscles did not respond and the steps were already heard going up the stairs.

"What are you doing in my territory, damn brat?" The mobster asked angrily. Pointing me with a gun, in the direction of my head. I shivered in terror. I kept shaking.

He was a Caucasian man of apparently 30, he was bald, he had some tattoos on his head, arms, neck and legs. He also had an earring in his nose, and a piercing and cruel look. Common characteristics of some ruthless killers. Especially the last. The appearance of this man shook me. My teeth chattered a little. He knew what if he didn't die at his hands, it would be because of a heart attack from shock. "I, I'm sorry sir, no, I didn't know."

"That you didn't read the sign that said every intruder in this territory will be sentenced to death?" The man asked with a sadistic look. He even licked his lips a little.

I was almost convulsing with fear. I made myself in my pants. With no remaining sanity, I yelled something I would regret. "No, I didn't find any idiot. No one could see your stupid bullshit sign ...!"

The man glared at me, growled and punched me in the face, leaving me on the floor. His movement was very fast "Take care of your tone, brat son of a bitch. I was going to let you go, you're stupid!"

That was the strongest blow he had ever felt. I felt as if my jaw had broken. I got up slowly with one hand on my face and wet eyes. My mouth opened but I couldn't say anything.

"Awww poor little girl, do you want to cry?" The man scoffed. "You are disgusting. I will end your suffering," he said preparing his weapon. I was going to resign myself.

"I won't do it again. I give you money, a thousand dollars!" I screamed for mercy one last time. That scream increased the pain in my face, I could no longer think clearly. How the hell was I going to give him that money, maybe in installments. I resigned myself, I didn't care anymore. Anyway, the criminal would do me a favor.

The mobster noticed my lie and growled in disapproval, shooting straight into my head.

I heard the fleeting sound of the gun. I felt no pain, because the death was almost immediate. The few good memories of my life on earth shot into my mind, and then disappeared. I lost consciousness in infinite nothing. It was time to know the greatest mystery of existence.

* * *

I woke up and opened my eyes. Little by little I regained consciousness. In front of me I only saw darkness and a few stars. I still felt my body, but nothing hurt. I moved my eyes quickly from side to side. I noticed that I was still on the roof of the abandoned structure. It was night. The atmosphere was strangely quiet, without urban sounds.

I analyzed my body more thoroughly. What I saw left me shocked. I noticed that the fat I had was gone. I lifted my shirt and indeed, my stomach was completely flat again, as were my limbs. I also improved a bit in musculature.

Nor did he feel the gunshot wound. I felt my face, and to my surprise there was no wound or scar on my forehead. My face felt strangely smooth and young, so I took my cell phone and took a picture with the flash camera.

The photo left me speechless. I no longer had imperfections, the pimples and the lines on my forehead, caused by frequent frowning in recent years, had vanished. My face was as clean as when I was 14 or 15 years old, but I didn't lose my new young adult male facial features.

I was very confused, I even had a headache going around the situation. It was very difficult to process all these events. They looked like a dream.

I pinched my forearm. "O ok, it definitely isn't ... ouch," I complained of pain, rubbing the place.

He was really dead. This filled me with concern, although in some ways my family and I were still distant, we still loved each other. I was saddened that my mother never found out about my whereabouts. That uncertainty would affect her much more, and unfortunately the city police are not good. That criminal is probably never behind bars. I hoped that at least they will find my body. I spent several minutes staring, reflecting.

That was the only unpleasant sensation he felt. All other frustration, ego, resentment, resentment, and other burdens of the past were somewhat mitigated. I felt strangely positive. I realized that I really felt better than ever, compared to my previous mood. Letting myself be carried away by positive thoughts, I managed to draw a true smile on my face, which I photographed with my phone. Something he had not done for years.

Minutes later I left my stupor. "Well, leaving this for later. I have to investigate."

He had a lifetime of life ahead of him. However, I still had to concentrate on the here and now.

I got up, looked out the balcony, and to my amazement, the whole building was floating in space. There were no buildings, lights, or houses, just an infinite night sky full of stars, or maybe galaxies. I observed this everywhere. This situation reminded me of the "Zathura" movie. Both stairs were still in place.

I turned on my flashlight and went back down to the back room to continue my exploration. The place had changed a lot. The walls had been remodeled and cleaned of graffiti. I tripped over a stone and scratched my knee. The floor was still defective. I got up a little sore, and spotted a modern-looking switch on a wall. He lit several neon blue cylindrical lamps, which I loved. I looked at the place for a few minutes. Whoever did this, had good taste.

I went back down the stairs of the room and found a reinforced steel door tightly closed instead of that dark room. This strange door aroused my curiosity. I watched her closely, and next to it, I saw a board with a camera or sensor, which detected my presence.

I could see how a laser appeared and scanned my eye, I assumed my iris or retina. I got a little scared, but I let it end.

"Access granted, welcome sir," said the female voice of the lock.

A few seconds later the door opened, revealing a dark place. "What…?".

I was in shock, I didn't understand anything. I stood at the door, lost in confusion. It was impossible for my eye to match. This place didn't belong to me or did it?

The instant I entered, the lights went on automatically. What I looked left me with my mouth to the floor; I lasted 30 seconds in that position.

It was a huge scientific laboratory.

Soon I began to explore the place with great curiosity. "It can't be, I don't think this is mine!"

It was a white cellar with a modern look. It was the size of a supermarket. There were everything from common laboratory devices to super advanced machines. Maybe decades or centuries ahead of my time. I did not know its function, although I could recognize some prototypes of propellers and weapons, quantum accelerators, high power electronic microscopes, radioactive material handling cameras, giant telescopes among others. It was paradise. I spent hours exploring and taking photos. Most confusing of all, it was a huge photograph hanging on the wall.

It was a portrait of my father, although this one had some subtle differences. I really couldn't believe it. I was carving and carving my eyes. It was not a hoax, but a real photo.

Before he died, my father was only a specialist in computer science. Although thought well, it made some sense that my father expanded his scientific knowledge, after his death.

Just below the box was a supercomputer. It consisted of a screen and floating keyboard of about 100 inches in total, and a CPU the size of a small washing machine.

The computer turned on automatically, and a face very similar to that of my father appeared on his screen, who stared at me, and it seemed that his face was conscious.

I watched the face from top to bottom. "Father, is that you?"

"No, I'm not your father, Leonard," replied the virtual man in a voice very similar to my dad's.

I opened my eyes and mouth to the limit. "How? How do you know my name? Who the hell are you? Whose laboratory is this? ..."

The virtual man began to bother. "One question at a time do you want ?!" The virtual man waited for him to close his mouth. "Now, my name is also Leonard. I am you, but of the future of an alternate universe. This laboratory is ours and our father's."

These revelations left me perplexed. Now everything fit. That explained the resemblance to my father, in addition, the fact of the door opened with my eye. I never expected to meet my self from the future after dying.

I felt some fear of what could have happened to me if I hadn't died. I looked at Leonard virtual with an inquiring look. "Are there other universes? How was my future?"

"Yes, in the future the existence of infinite universes is confirmed, literally. Each combination of physical and chemical properties of all forms of matter and energy has its own infinite set of universes.

"Regarding the future, Well, it's a long story.

"I was exactly like you, in my youth. I am also brony.

"I went to study Engineering in Computational Sciences at the local university. Then I went to an Aerospace Engineering, a master's degree in Quantum Physics and a doctorate in Chemistry at Harvard University ...

"You, did you study at Harvard? How did you do it? What was that school like?" I interrupted him, my eyes were more than open. This was unheard of. I thought that entering there was beyond my means.

"Calm down, calm down, let me finish.

"For a while and for some reason, the rector of Harvard University visited the school where I was studying. Noticing my good performance and ability throughout the semester, he offered to study at Harvard University. I passed the tests and I was admitted.

"Harvard University was the best of the best. The school environment was very stimulating, the teachers were the best and some were famous. The Bullying disappeared. Now I had some friends, the best of all was Kevin. However, even I had a lack of sociability, "the virtual Leonard told me, the latest in an embarrassed tone.

I knew that feeling very well. A sympathetic smile was drawn on my face. "I understand. Friendship and love were also scarce in my life."

"Regarding your friend, do you mean Kevin Vasquez?" I asked surprised. I never had the opportunity to meet him in life.

"That's right, the friend you met on social media. In my future, I met Kevin in person when he came to the USA from his country, and he entered Harvard to study astrophysics, physics, and astrobiology," Leonard replied virtual.

Apparently, in that dimension Kevin also fulfilled his dream. The story of his future had me trembling with interest. My teeth chattered as I listened. "Ok, I understand, continue with your story," I nodded slightly, asking my future self to continue.

"Ah yes, ok, where did I stay?" Virtual Leonard looked from side to side, trying to concentrate. "Ah, I remembered.

"Years later, NASA® arrived at the school to recruit its next generation of engineers. Kevin and I were the first to sign up to compete.

"It was extremely difficult. The exams were very complicated, even in our strong areas. Just what we loved.

"We thought we would not make it, but against all odds, we ranked among the first 10 places of 5550 that signed up.

"During the holidays we decided to return to my mother's house. We gathered some of my relatives to celebrate. Melissa was very happy for us. She kept bothering us. Kevin slept in my house for a week, in a makeshift bed in my room He returned to his country to rest and prepare for the first day.

"The big day arrived. The beginning was already complicated. They did not undergo very hard military and scientific training, but sometimes they were fun, such as physical exercise, military weapons handling, diving, robotics, aviation, gravity 0 simulations and travel In addition, space classes in French, Spanish and Mandarin, among others.

"Some time later, Kevin and I joined the propulsion systems research programs. Our aspiration was to contribute to the development of the technology of the ships of the future ...

"Hey wait, in all those years, what happened to my mother and sister?" I was tempted to interrupt it. This started to irritate him. Apparently, he is just like me, even in character. I already liked him.

"That's what I'm going, be patient and let me continue, shit!" He exclaimed, looking at me annoyed. "In 2023 Melissa went to study architecture and my mother retired in 2027.

"June 30, 2029 was a historic date. The manned trip to Mars became a reality, with the mission of colonizing it. The moon was also colonized.

"The trip was possible sooner than expected. The journey took only 3 weeks. It was achieved thanks to Kevin, me and the rest of the propulsion team, who, during several years of investigation and testing, managed to decipher the secret of the famous "impossible engine" or EMdrive. We found a new solution to Newton's equations action-reaction, which fit perfectly. This new engine made us an interplanetary species.

"These new ships already had artificial gravity by the rotating rings around them, which provided it by centrifugal force.

"Years later, the existence of one-celled extremophilic life in the waters of the moon Europe was confirmed, thanks to the analysis of the samples sent to the earth, by a probe. It was revolutionary. In 2036, humanity colonized Titan.

"The production of the stable element 115 and the discovery of its properties, in 2040, motivated to continue the investigation about the Warp Drive of Alcubierre, and the wormholes. Kevin and I joined this pilot program, in the construction of the first interstellar spacecraft, the famous _IXS Enterprise_ of NASA®, which was in the design phase at the time, "said the virtual Leonard. I was really perplexed. It was my dream come true. I had to relax to talk.

"I had heard of that ship on the Internet. I even remember seeing simulations of her traveling to Alfa Centauri, and things like that," I replied, scratching my head. He nods with his eyes. "Well, what happened next? How did you end up on a computer?"

"Well ... Since 2050, the human merged with the machine, and consciousness was virtualizable. This feat eradicated disease, and saved us thousands of years of biological evolution. Now we could choose when to die. We were moving at the same pace as the artificial intelligence Now the average IQ was 150 points, and it increased over time.

"This jump allowed the construction of the first interstellar Warp Drive ship to be completed in the 2080s. My mother died in 2083 due to natural causes. She had access to state-of-the-art technology, at a somewhat advanced age, so she couldn't prevent his death

"We colonized Alfa Centauri in 2090 on a 2-week trip. Kevin, the propulsion team and I managed to create the space-time distortion bubble through antigravity. The warp propulsion model of the supposed UFOs of the 20th century was real, the which used stable element 115 as fuel. This was manufactured in a division of CERN.

"500 years later, the third world war broke out. The independent robots betrayed the humans and declared war on us. The confrontation was very intense, since humans were not left behind evolutionarily. After 50 years, humanity triumphed, and resigned from independent robots forever, but the land was uninhabitable, and is currently undergoing decontamination.

"The survivors, including my sister, were transferred to extraterrestrial human colonies, overpopulating them. This marked the beginning of the total thorough exploration of the Milky Way and beyond, in search of more habitable planets.

"The ships of this time also traveled through wormholes. The trips lasted from minutes, days or weeks. Something even more efficient than the current Warp Drive in some cases. Kevin and I also contributed to this.

"Unfortunately, during the war Kevin was alone, making repairs to a space station. He was forced to pilot that station, and escape to survive.

"My father told me that when he died, he flatly refused to cross into the beyond. Through his psychic powers he had as his soul, he built this laboratory and rebuilt his body.

"Centuries later, he detected the slight waves that my soul gave off on the way to the beyond. He copied and translated those waves, resulting in a copy of all my memories, which lie here. I can be aware thanks to the computer brain. That's how I exist.

"You came here, because, what my father did when he died created a kind of inheritable quantum alteration to his descendants," the virtual Leonard replied. I was twice as perplexed.

"Let's see, let's see if I understood. The authentic Leonard of the future is in the hereafter and you are only a copy of his memory, which is processed by the quantum computer. And I inherited some" immunity "to the beyond. True?" I said with a raised eyebrow. I wanted to understand things well. This was something of another level, I even wanted to make fun.

"Right," he replied. "You are equal to me. Definitely, we are compatible."

My eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion. "Hey, hey, what do you mean, what are we compatible with?"

"I will tell you that in the end. Better ask me something else before," this guy has something he has in mind.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Shit… agh, since… What year is it here and how old are you?"

"We are in 3021. According to my father, today, humanity has 23,000 space stations, covering a quarter of the Milky Way, and the small cloud of Magellan. I am now 1019 years old ..."

"With that. I don't want to know anything else. Now answer me. What do you mean, what are we compatible with?" I interrupted it. This man is hiding something from me.

"Do you like MLP? What is your favorite pony? Why do you like that pony?" Virtual L asked me suddenly.

This man has already crossed the line. "Agh ... motherfucker! For the umpteenth time, stop stupid, or I'll disconnect you!" I yelled wanting to hit the screen. I lost patience. He sure knows that I get irritated with those things, but he plays dumb.

Despite my attitude, he kept calm, his gaze remained neutral. "No, I need to know that before I answer you."

"Shit… Well, MLP is my favorite series. My favorite pony is Princess Cadence. I fell in love with her, because, she is the representative of love in Equestria. Besides, she is the opposite of most people I met in the earth. She is kind, gentle, affectionate, sensitive, intelligent and with a very pure heart. What every man would want in a woman. Besides, physically she is very pretty, "I replied without hesitation, looking him straight in the eye. The memory of her always gave me comfort. This calmed my anger a little.

"Are you better yet? L virtual asked me.

I was still somewhat upset, but calm. "Yes, I calmed down."

"You see? You can trust me, Leonard. I know you perfectly, and I know that thinking about her brings peace to your soul. I know because, well, I am you," he told me with a sincere look.

I sighed heavily, calming myself completely. "Ahhh ... the truth is if you went over, but you're right."

"For that and many other reasons we are compatible. I love her too. So, In that case, you sure love this image," L virtual told me, showing the image on the screen. It was a picture drawn by an artist. Every time I looked at him, I fell in love with Cadence more.

My smile faded. My gaze pointed to the floor. "That's right, that image is one of my favorites of her. Too bad she's probably already engaged."

"You never know," he replied with a sincere look.

I regained my composure. My face was neutral again. "Now, could you answer my question?"

"Ok, now ... This is a proposal for you, considering we are identical.

"My father located the planet of the ponies 300 light years from here. If you merge with me, we could travel there. In addition, this would be a reconnaissance mission, to verify if we could establish a colony there.

"My father is outside, in the hangar, preparing the ship. In fact, you could go to greet him," said L virtual. I jumped in excitement. I was going to see my father again. In addition, I can meet Equestria.

I was excited about the idea. I felt no fear. My mind said that he was someone of trust. But his idea sounded incredible. "Merge us? What do you mean?"

"It is that the memories stored here will be transferred to your brain. You will feel as if you have lived the life of the authentic Leonard of the future. In addition, we will both fulfill our desire. You will not stop being you, since we are equal in childhood and personality . Only our destiny changed, "explained L virtual.

It made sense, but I was still confused. "But how would we achieve that? Besides, I doubt you want to be young again."

L virtual drew a sincere smile on his face. "Hehe, I would do everything to be young again and start over"

I pondered the proposal for several minutes. Going to Equestria was a dream. Also, it seems that virtual Leo had a better life than me. So, I had nothing to lose. "Mmmmm ... It's ok I accept the proposal"

"Very well, I assure you that you will not regret it. Just put on the head the electrodes that are on your right as the image shows, and the transfer will begin. Good luck," said Leonard virtual, with a warm smile, fading away from the screen. I fired him with a hand gesture. In its place an image appeared indicating the place of the electrodes.

I connected the electrodes to my head, and immediately after, a bar appeared on the screen showing the progress in the transfer followed by a female voice. "Full brain synchronization ... Starting download"

As the percentage increased, he began to feel headache and dizziness, which were increasing.

I felt like duplicate memories merged. Centuries of scientific knowledge, memories of his exploits, his friends, among others. His whole life passed fleetingly through my head, before entering my memory.

My head was about to explode for so much information. The transfer was 57%. I had a headache, and the place was spinning.

In 95%, migraine became an unbearable migraine. It was hell. He screamed in pain.

"Download complete. Processing ... Successfully," said the voice, turning off the screen.

When the bar reached 100%, it was at the limit. I closed my eyes, losing consciousness in nothingness. My body lay on the floor, asleep.

* * *

I woke up, and opened my eyes. I regained total consciousness in a few minutes. I was lying on the floor. My head still hurt, and I felt nauseous. "Ouch, what happened to me?"

The nausea went from being mild, wanting to vomit.

Thanks to my new memories, I knew the location of the bathroom. I emptied all the contents of my stomach there. Moans were heard all over the place.

I cleaned myself and left. I let out a sigh of relief, and at the same time of sadness. In my new memories, there were unforgettable moments. Fulfilled dreams, a strong friendship and very advanced scientific knowledge, equivalent to 2 careers, 2 postgraduate courses and a lifetime, which would take full advantage. In turn, there were many sad memories. The death of my parents, my childhood, that war that almost extinguishes humanity, my double murder, the disappearance of Kevin, among others. Thinking about all these events, caused 2 tears to flee fleetingly from my eyes. I regained my sanity, wiped my eyes, and took a deep breath. I had to regain my concentration, and put order in my old and new thoughts.

When I fully recovered, I heard sounds coming from the hangar door. A man with futuristic armor entered, which I recognized instantly. He was my father. He, in turn, drew a face of great surprise when he saw me, which became a smile from ear to ear. It was true what L. virtual told me, I couldn't believe it. "Leo, is that you?"

My eyes widened. "Yes dad, it's me!"

We immediately hugged each other. This lasted several minutes. My mother always told me that I would never see him again. This proved his mistake. So I will take advantage of every moment. My eyes got wet. "I knew I would see you again, father."

My father let go of the hug and looked at me seriously. "I missed you all these years too ... but how did you get here, Leo?"

I wiped my eyes, sighing. "Well ... it's a long story."

"I am from an alternate universe. Recently I was killed by a criminal. And somehow, I appeared here.

"Then I found the database of the late me of this dimension, which communicated with me through the computer. He told me about the future and his pending mission, and then merged with me. Now, I possess those memories".

"Now I understand. It's nice to see you again, Leonard," my father nodded with a smile.

"Me too dad. I wish Melissa was here to see you," I said with a smile.

"And she and your mother, how are you? My father asked with a questioning look.

My smile faded, I sighed heavily. "Well, I tell you ... Melissa has just entered high school, and my mother has had some social problems at work.

"Since you died, our family was further divided. Melissa and mom became more aggressive and foolish than before. Even I adopted part of those bad behaviors.

"The worst thing is that Mom has always refused to accept that your death affected her. Melissa and I, we never got her right.

"Ah, something else. My cousin Ruth told us that you communicated with her in dreams, expressing your concern about the family situation."

He nodded slightly, patting me on the back. His facial expression changed from neutral to melancholic. "That's right, your cousin was my only means of communication, thanks to her astral ability.

"Regarding your mother, I don't miss her denial. I know her perfectly.

"I'm worried about Melissa's future situation, I would also like to see my daughter again."

I patted him on the back. "Don't worry, father. If what L. virtual told me is true, she will probably appear here in a few years. Besides, if I remember correctly, Melissa of this world is still alive, in one of the overcrowded colonies."

My father resumed his serious attitude. "Lazily, Leonard ... Put on an armor, we have a mission,"

I nodded with a smile. Both parts of me burned with emotion. This would be my first space trip being young. Besides, fate was even better. "Hey father if I see you again with a bottle of vodka I throw you into space!"

My father just rolled his eyes in annoyance and glared at me.

I opened the door of the door closet with my fingerprint, and saw an armor similar to my father's. As I recalled, this state-of-the-art armor was equipped with the most advanced defense mechanisms, and individual weapons. It was made up of graphene, and other well-magnetized and reflective materials, which withstand a maximum temperature of 2,000 degrees Celsius, without affecting the body, in addition this provides protection against cosmic radiation. This reflective was in the form of neon blue bands. It also came equipped with an oxygen generating helmet, an invisible shield and an integrated smartphone, which connected wirelessly with the brain. Finally, the integrated backpack, carried a high-speed plasma rifle, in addition to some cold fusion grenades. It was the holy grail.

I took off my shirt and pants. I took the parts and limbs, and these automatically adjusted to my size. These parts injected nanorobots into my body, eliminating defects and optimizing my abilities. On my wrist a holographic touch screen appeared that marked the state of synchronization with the brain. When finished, it automatically copied all the data from my old cell phone in my pocket, wirelessly to the armor.

I went out and met my father. He had a smile on his face. He opened the hangar door with his eye and I entered him. What I saw next left me as perplexed as the previous times together.

The hangar was huge, estimated to cover approximately 1.5 million hectares. He was floating in space, so I had to put on my helmet. But the most impressive was the ship.

As I remembered, this small-sized exploration ship was about 10 miles long and 4 miles wide. It was called USS NOVA-5. It was large, but nothing compared to a colonization ship, which, can have a diameter of almost 500 miles. Of propulsion, it had 6 antimatter motors for short trips, warp rings for regular interstellar trips, which also provided artificial gravity, and finally, a front warp ring, which allowed the opening of wormholes on long trips of several thousand, or millions of light years.

My father was already at the entrance of the front command module. His scream caught my attention. "Leonard, you're coming or what!"

I let go of the door bars, which I closed behind me. "Yes, yes, I'm coming."

The spacewalk was a bit complicated, but thanks to gravity sensors and armor gyros, I managed to regain control. My father and I entered the ship, arriving at the bridge.

The ship's AI voice, Ana, welcomed us. "Welcome again. What a pleasure to see you again Leonard, he looks much younger."

"Likewise, Ana. It's that I merged with my teenage self from an alternate past, which had died. I am now 18 years old," I replied with a smile.

"Ah, now I understand sir," Ana nodded.

"And how have you been, Ana?" I asked.

"Very good sir, here keeping the functional ship," Ana replied.

"Perfect. Please tell me Leonard, you don't need so much formality, Ana. We're friends," I said with a smile.

"Heh, okay sir ... uh ... I say, Leonard. I won't forget," Ana agreed, I gave her a few thumbs up.

My father patted me on the left shoulder. "Fine, Leonard. Take your time to familiarize yourself."

I concentrated on relocating the ship's controls with my new memories.

The USS NOVA-5 was bigger. Everything was familiar to me. The only thing little known to me was a weapon, commonly called as SLA. It was the most powerful weapon invented by man, capable of destroying everything, in a radius of 1 light year at 100% capacity.

Its power is because it literally encapsulates a medium-sized blue star. He had never used that weapon. There are only 116 in existence. Extremely common in military frigates, cruisers and battleships of assault and war.

I sat in my seat, followed by my father. I sighed in relief. "Well, I'm ready."

"Ana, give us a general status report," my father ordered.

"Antimatter accelerator, ion traps, solar cells, short and long-range warp rings, ventilation, outer hull, escape, cargo and landing craft, weapons and shield at 100% capacity, sir. Stable gravity, 1.02 G" , Ana replied, showing additional information on the board's floating screens.

"Thank you Ana ... Everything is ready. But, are we enough for this ship? A ship like this requires a minimum of 3 people to be piloted efficiently. Also, if we want to colonize we need more specialist scientists. We are just shipbuilders, "I explained to my father.

"That's right, Leo. That's the first thing. Ana, locate the nearest research station," my father ordered.

Ana nodded and showed a three-dimensional hologram of the closest one. "This is 95 light years away, in the Orion Nebula, called OGRS-3."

"Very well, thank you. Direct the course to OGRS-3," I ordered Ana.

"Affirmative, sir ... let him say, Leonard ... Starting propulsion by antimatter in 3, 2, 1 ..."

We check the dashboard status in our command seats. I maintained my composure, but my original consciousness burned with emotion.

The ship's rear engines lit a turquoise blue, pushing the ship out of the invisible shield, into space.

* * *

Hours later, the ship was traveling at 10% of the speed of light, while rotating on itself.

"Ana, the current distance from the hangar," my father ordered.

"Currently, 83 million miles, sir," Ana replied.

It was time to increase speed. "Ok, well Ana, start the warp jump."

"Analyzing current state ... Optimal ... Starting warp at 5,4,3,2,1 ...", said Ana.

As the countdown ended, the invisible warp bubble began to distort the space in front of us, as if it were a lens.

The spacecraft moved through space-time inside at a constant speed of eighteen hundred times the speed of light. The ship was sailing inside the bubble as if it were an underwater torpedo. We arrived at the OGRS-3 space station area in just minutes.

At 1 million miles from the station, the bubble released the ship, leaving a clear view of the new environment.

The OGRS-3 was a circular structure with a diameter equivalent to 25 ships like ours, which floated in the immediate vicinity of the Orion Nebula. The base guard detected our presence and spoke on the radio. "Unknown ship, identify yourself".

"We are the USS NOVA-5. We need a crew," my father replied on the transmitter.

The watchman let out a howl of astonishment. "Are you, Engineer Leonard?"

Apparently, after my disappearance, everyone considered me dead. I was one of the first to incorporate technology into my body, so I was someone known. "Affirmative".

"Aware, report immediately to the base," the watchman nodded.

Upon arriving there, we join one of the coupling hatches in the outer ring of the base. The door opened, revealing a huge circular hall.

Shortly after entering, we were greeted by the station captain with a military greeting, which we reciprocated. He looked at me puzzled. "Welcome to the OGRS-5 research station. I am Captain Mike Jonhson. Nice to meet you in person, Engineer Leonard."

I nodded, shaking his hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Captain."

My father showed up later.

Mike looked me up and down somewhat confused. "Why did you decide to be young again, Leonard?"

"Hehe ... I just wanted to restart my life," I replied smiling.

"I understand," Mike nodded.

We begin to walk through the halls. There was not much activity. "Well, what is your purpose here?"

"Well ... We're on a planetary colonization mission. We come by crew and research team," my father told Mike, he nodded in response.

Minutes later, we arrived at a boardroom, inside there was a table equipped with holograms and about 10 chairs.

Once seated, I continued to explain, using 3D holograms. "We sent probes to a planet, listed as Kepler 3018b belonging to a system of 4 planets orbiting a star similar to the Sun 200 light years from here. It is located in the habitable zone, in addition to having a natural satellite similar to the Earth's moon It could be the most Earth-like planet discovered so far.

"It is slightly smaller than Earth. Liquid water covers 68% of its surface. In addition, it has a magnetic field, ozone layer and an atmosphere 95% similar to that of Earth.

"The existence of flora and fauna was also confirmed. There may be intelligent life technologically primitive or live underground. Some species are biologically similar to those on Earth

"But the most disconcerting thing is that this planet does not rotate by itself constantly."

Captain Mike was shocked, he came out of his shock seconds later. "How does that planet have a stable environment, if it doesn't rotate?"

He knew perfectly well the cause of these anomalies, but he did not want to threaten the seriousness of the investigation. I showed Mike the main results of the orbital probes in the holograms. "We still don't know, Captain, but it gets more incredible. According to our records and observations, the planet rotates rapidly every 12 hours, without affecting its environment."

Mike pressed the bridge of his nose, bewildered. "Mmm ... This is unheard of ... No doubt your research is worth it, I look forward to fruit. I have the perfect equipment for you ... follow me."

Minutes later we entered a large bedroom, of which Mike called 3 people. "Sir, these are my best members, Jason, Will, and Mary."

The 3 subjects were presented with a military greeting.

"Mary, looking into my eyes, was shocked, just like me. I recognized her instantly. I didn't expect to meet her again." Is that you, Leonard? "

I nodded. We both hugged each other. My father introduced himself too. "That's Mary, it's me. We meet again."

Mary looked at me with a questioning look. "You look good as a young man, Leonard ... And what happened to Kevin?"

My smile disappeared and my eyes pointed down. "I ... I don't know where Kevin is. He ... disappeared after the war."

Mary also changed her expression quickly. She made an effort not to break. Kevin was a close friend to both.

I patted Mary on the back, I understood her pain. "He's not dead, Mary. He escaped in a space station. I'm sure we'll find him. He couldn't go far."

This calmed Mary enough to get her attention back. "I hope so, Leo ... I hope so."

The rest of the team showed up. They all wore military-style armor, and carried plasma rifles. Jason was African American, with light brown eyes. Will was Asian, white, with dark brown hair and slanted blue eyes. Mary was Caucasian, with long curly hair, and light brown eyes. All passed a rigorous military training. They were mainly engineers, physicists and astrobiologists.

"Very good companions, they will surely contribute a lot to this project. It is an honor to recruit you on my ship ... Follow me, please," I ordered.

They all followed my father and me to the boardroom, in which, I gave them the details of the mission.

Upon leaving, Mike accompanied us back to the ship, which was being supplied with food, medical and scientific equipment. Mike fired us with a military greeting. "Nice to see you again. Notify me of your findings"

We all returned the sajudo. "Of course captain, I'll keep you posted. We're in touch."

We board the ship. Ana welcomed the new members.

I assigned tasks to the crew. Will and Jason were in charge of making minor repairs and checking the new equipment, Mary was in charge of the maps and course coordinates, my father was in charge of monitoring the general condition, in addition, to notify the repairs to the crew. Finally, I was the captain, in addition to giving orders, piloting the ship.

Mary showed the coupling status on the holographic screen.

"Ana, start decoupling sequence," I ordered.

The hatches closed. The ship began to detach, turning carefully. "Yes, Leonard, analyzing state ... optimal ... decoupling ..."

"Good luck in your mission, comrades," said the guard on the radio.

"Thank you, sir," I replied on the radio.

We move away from the OGRS-3 station. Minutes later, we were a safe distance from the station. "Ana, start an Einstein-Rosen bridge to Kepler 3018b."

"Are you sure, Leonard? The trip is not so long," Ana asked me, confused.

I was so excited that I wanted to get there as soon as possible. "Yes, I know. I just want to save time."

"Okay, Leonard ... Analyzing warp status ... 95% available, sure. Starting opening ...," Ana said.

Through the window, we could see how a giant and bright whirlpool formed slowly in front of the ship, distorting the space as if it were a black hole. His gravity forced his interior.

Once inside, the wormhole became increasingly luminous.

At the end of the tunnel, the white light blinded us completely. Some even thought they were dead. This scene catapulted my emotion to a new level.

* * *

**I hope you liked the prologue of this story. Forgive me, if the start is something cliché. I'm barely learning. The next chapter will be shortly. I accept constructive criticism, as long as they don't insult.**

**Thank you very much for taking the time to read.**

**Until next time.**

**www. youtube watch? v = x8vC8PKQyeA**

**www. deviantart holivi / art / Cadence-753534304**

** i. pinimg 236x / 26/ 18/ 39/ **** _Just delete the spaces_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here I bring you the second chapter of this story.**

**As some already know, I rewrote the previous chapter to improve some details. In addition, I also added a continuation in this.**

**I recommend that you read before this chapter, if you have not already done so. That part starts from the penultimate horizontal line.**

* * *

The atmosphere in this place was nice. It was a quiet and starry night of a violet tone. The full moon was at its highest point; That had a silhouette drawn.

In the high mountains there was a great castle, with the appearance of a fairy tale; The castle of Canterlot. On the balcony of one of the rooms was a telescope; in which, a 9-year-old lavender anthropomorphic unicorn watched in the direction of the constellation Orion.

She was Twilight Sparkle, which wore a lilac plush pajamas. She was drawing a map of the stars and constellations. Her attention was immutable, she looked like a programmed machine. An innocent smile was drawn on her face.

The room door opened slowly, revealing a young pink alicorn. She drew a smile on her face, slightly moving her head from side to side when she saw Twilight. Cadence sneaked up on her.

She wore a pajama dress the color of her fur and a crystal heart drawn on her chest; In addition, she wore blue plush slippers attached to her hooves.

Cadence surprised her with a tickle attack. Twilight tried to let go, but his attack gave no respite. She kept laughing and fighting, her eyes were teary.

Then Cadence ceased her attack. Twilight stopped laughing and started coughing. Cadence patted her on the back and a glass of water that made her magic appear. Twilight drank it and finally caught her breath. Cadence helped her up.

Immediately after, both mares cleared their throat and made a special handshake and hooves. "Sun rays upon waking, bump your hands and then say hello!"

Seconds later. Cadence resumed her serious attitude. "Twilight, it's time for you to fall asleep. Tomorrow you can keep contemplating the stars."

"I almost finished my map; 5 more minutes, pleeeease," Twilight said with an adorable pout, and puppy eyes.

Cadence, inside I was a little nervous. The tenderness of the young children was her weak point, but despite this, she maintained her firm position. "No, Twilight, if I left you 10 more minutes, but... I can't ..."

"But, but ... why can't you?" Twilight asked, her puppy eyes widened and dampened slightly.

Cadence lost her serious stance, she reached down and hugged her with her hands and wings, stroking her mane with her snout. "I'm sorry Twilight. It's Celestia orders. Remember, tomorrow you have potions class with her, after the sun rises."

Twilight opened her eyes enormously at the reminder. "True, I had forgotten... Now I have to sleep. Thank you for reminding me princess... you're the best," she replied with a smile, releasing the hug and bowing.

Cadence was moved, she wiped a tear from her left eye with her thumb. "You don't need so much Twi formality."

She levitated Twilight with her magic, put her on her bed and kissed her forehead. Twilight laughed slightly. "Good night Twilight."

"Good night," she replied, closing her eyes. Cadence turned off the light, and closed the door carefully when leaving.

Several minutes passed. Twilight got up again, covered herself with a blanket and returned to the telescope. She adjusted it again, and proceeded to continue observing.

She pointed to the constellation Orion, what she saw there left her extremely perplexed. She looked several times, checking that it was not a hallucination or a dream, it was something real.

A class of unknown phenomenon was distorting the image of the Orion nebula. It seemed as if a spiral galaxy was forming from it, its center was completely white.

Twilight looked at this with intrigue, curiosity and some concern. "What is this? I have to inform Cadance and Celestia."

Twilight left the room, running down the hallways and stairs. She searched first in the rooms, and then in the royal gardens.

She gasped a little for air when she got there, her condition for physical activity was not very good. She looked up at the sky again when she recovered.

Thanks to her great capacity for observation, she realized that the strange vortex, whose center was visible to the naked eye like a small star, an invisible bubble appeared, distorting everything around it on its fast path to the horizon.

As it approached in a straight line at an exorbitant speed, the supposed UFO increased in size, until it was lost in the confines of the sky.

This surprised and worried Twilight much more, her head was bombarded with questions and unknowns to the point that she began to feel a headache.

With regret, she ran back into the hall, towards the throne room, meeting 2 royal guards at the door, who only looked her in the eye, keeping her posture rigid.

"What do you need, Miss Twilight?" Both guards asked with a neutral look, ignoring Twilight's nervousness and gasp.

"I need to talk to the princesses ¡Immediately!" Twilight shouted, tired. The guards relented upon realizing that she was telling the truth. They opened the doors with their magic.

"Princesses, princesses...!" Twilight came running and panting a little less, drawing the attention of the princesses. They were sitting on their thrones talking.

"What are you doing here so late, Twilight?" Celestia asked with a serious and motherly look, noticing her nervousness.

"You have to come see this!" Twilight exclaimed more and more nervous, her movements were erratic due to anxiety.

Cadence approached and hugged her in an attempt to relax her. "Calm down Twilight ... Let's see, explain what you saw."

"For t-the telescope I saw... I saw a whirlpool that appeared in the Orion Nebula..." Twilight explained, still somewhat altered.

Celestia changed her expression to a neutral one, she didn't worry much. It was not the first time Twilight had notified her of an alleged discovery. "Don't worry, maybe it's an illusion or an astronomical phenomenon that we don't know."

"The scientific community probably already knows it, or is studying it," Cadence added.

Twilight sharpened her gaze, pouted and some disappointment. "I know what I saw! Let me finish, that was not the only thing.

"From the center of that spiral emerged an invisible UFO, which distorted the space around it, until it was lost on the horizon."

That last information already worried the princesses a bit, especially Celestia. She thought and thought about the horrible consequences of an alien invasion, she finally relented, sighing heavily. "Okay, Twilight, show us what you saw."

Twilight's disappointment became a victorious smile.

Cadence and Celestia followed Twilight, walking down the hallways to their room.

"Hey Twilight, don't run," Cadence shouted, but Twilight couldn't hear her and kept running.

She kicked the door upon arrival, stopped for a moment to catch her breath before heading out to the balcony. The princesses arrived a few minutes later.

Twilight looked first through the telescope. "That swirl is still there, but it is weakening."

She pulled away letting Cadence look. She let out a howl of amazement, withdrawing from the telescope with wide eyes.

With her pure gaze she let Celestia know that this was true, that shook her a little, she proceeded to observe with great concern.

She opened her mouth to the ground from what she saw. "In my thousands of years of life, I had never seen anything like that..."

"Look, princess. There's that object again!" Twilight shouted, making the princesses look at the sky. Both were extremely shocked and worried about seeing the invisible object.

"Mmm... apparently, the UFO is orbiting the planet," said Twilight.

Celestia magically appeared a scroll and a feather, and she started writing. "I will send a letter to the Canterlot observatory. I hope they know something," she said, making it disappear.

Minutes later the response letter appeared. She struck Twilight in the eye, who groaned in pain. Cadence appeared an ice pack and went to help her immediately.

Celestia read the letter, and for her concern. The pony in charge also claimed to know nothing about these objects.

She ruled out her sister's return, there were still some years left for that. She finally concluded that it was a UFO. This made her think of the worst scenario. Luna's memory also added some sadness to the situation.

Celestia cast a healing spell on Twilight, calming her pain. Celestia's face became extremely cold and calculating. "You two go to sleep. I will strengthen the safety of the castle, and tomorrow I will send guards to all of Equestria."

Both obeyed, they understood the situation well. They entered the room followed by Celestia. Cadence left Twilight in her bed.

"Don't go, I'm scared!" Twilight shouted, holding Cadence's arm tightly.

"Sure Twilight, if you want I can sleep here with you," Cadence replied with a smile.

"Yesssss!" Twilight nodded happily, making a space in the bed, fall asleep quickly.

Cadence lay down, surrounded Twilight with her arms, pressing her against her chest and kissing her cheek. "Good night, Twilight."

Celestia smiled enormously at the scene, closing the door.

She sighed deeply worried, changing her cheerful expression to a melancholy, but sure, her eyes dampened slightly. She swore she would protect them with she life if necessary.

* * *

The USS NOVA-5 emerged in an unexplored space just 2 light years from its destination. The warp engine core was on, distorting the space around it at full speed. The wormhole began to progressively close behind us.

In a few minutes, the ship approached Kepler 3018b. I through the window, a few million kilometers away, I could see a planet almost equal to Earth. He could distinguish the blue seas, the white clouds and the 2 continents; that had a greenish tone slightly more intense than Earth.

Its night side was short of light pollution. The planet's atmosphere painted the surrounding space in a violet tone. Everything was beautiful.

In 2 seconds, we approach 1 million kilometers of the planet.

I shook my thoughts, concentrating again on the situation. I had to act fast, a deformation bubble near a planet could damage or destroy it. "Ana, you can turn off the warp now. Adjust the position to the orbit. Send drones and satellites to explore its surface and establish a telecommunications network. "

"Yes, Leonard ... analyzing the stability of the warp ... sure ... leaving the warp at 3, 2, 1," Ana said.

The bubble disappeared, leaving the ship in orbit around the planet from its night side.

Under the ship, 2 drones 20 inches in diameter emerged; who entered the planet; these were shaped like a flying saucer and were remotely controlled by Ana.

In turn, 3 artificial satellites emerged; that were put into orbit to establish the communication system.

"What a beautiful planet, it's like the earth. They won't think about contaminating it," said Mary with a severe look.

A serious and understanding expression was drawn on my face. "Don't worry, Mary. This planet will not suffer the same fate."

"Leonard, the satellites are already in orbit ... All the drones survived the entrance to the atmosphere ... drone 1 has already synchronized," said Ana.

I kept my emotion under control, but I couldn't help shaking my anxiety a little, my hands moved erratically. This would be the first real image of Equestria that I would see. "Ok Ana ... shows the information and the camera."

"Sure, Leonard."

An ultra high resolution holographic screen appeared in front of us, it would show the images captured by the 600 megapixel cameras and the information collected about the geology, the relief, the composition, the flora and fauna of the planet.

My father activated the alert to call the rest of the men. In seconds the others arrived at the bridge.

On the screen they showed us the image of a dark forest. As I knew, this was the Everfree forest. The drone entered it, scanning the species of plants and animals, in addition to analyzing the soil.

After a while, hundreds of animal species had already been cataloged, many of them similar to those on Earth. The data did not stop arriving.

In a few minutes, drone 1 found a Manticore and a Hydra. They growled at the sight, they slipped away to ram the drone.

In his attack, the drone shot tranquilizing darts, leaving them asleep. These darts returned loaded with blood samples.

The drone found a partially collapsed abandoned castle, drone 1 scanned it from top to bottom. After a few minutes it went through a hole in the wall, scanning its gloomy interior, showing images of his throne room, dark corridors, traps and rooms.

The drone scanned the abandoned library, gathering information from it. The texts were written in Spanish and English.

The screen showed us through holograms, the basic history of equestrian civilization, in addition to the physical characteristics of the ponies.

I really did not expect the true Equestria to be populated by ponies anthro.

The drone also showed us a map of the 2 continents of the planet; which illustrates with drawings, the different cities inhabited by ponies and other species.

My father ran his hand over his head and face. "I did not expect us to find a planet inhabited by hybrid mythological creatures between humans and animals."

"How the hell is it that these beings knew our languages?" Jason and Will asked in unison. Jason scratched his head, and Will held the bridge of his nose, confused.

"Partners, questions at the end," I replied with a serious look. They nodded annoyed, crossing their arms.

The drone showed images of ancient writings, that seemed to tell a legend about the ancestral existence of humans on this planet in a remote past. This left us in a state of deep shock, the only thing we could release was a howl of astonishment.

Ana summarized and illustrated the information about the texts on the screen. "Humans were the first intellectually gifted beings.

"They were the first species to perform magical spells indirectly, tens of thousands of years ago, but unlike the races that evolved after their extinction, they could not possess magic inside.

"Humans settled on an alleged island located in the so-called Ocean of the Moon, in the bowels of the so-called" Great Unknown. "

"Ancient humans, during an experimental collective spell, invoked a portal in a mirror, which led them to a distant world. It failed and absorbed all nearby living beings.

"The spell sent them to an unknown world, devoid of magic in their surroundings, it is believed that they settled there. Nothing has been known about them since then.

"The first evolved individuals that emerged from the other races considered ancient humans as gods for hundreds of years, because their first knowledge of magic came from them. These doctrines were forgotten over time."

"This is not possible!" We all shout in unison. We had no words to describe this, we all applaud together in victory.

This information, if true, it would certainly solve the mystery of our origins.

"Do you understand this partners? This could be by far the greatest discovery in the history of mankind," I told everyone with a very serious look.

"In fact, Captain... thinking about it, this story fits perfectly with the Theory of Artificial Panspermia," Will added with a thoughtful look, his Asian accent always present. We all nod to approve your idea.

"Captain, comrades, you have to see that," Jason pointed to the holographic screen.

The second drone had already synchronized.

Drone 1 continued to send information from the Two Sisters Castle, and drone 2 arrived in a city on a mountainous hillside. It was Canterlot.

"It can't be, the civilizations described in the castle books still exist," said my father, taking his head with both hands. He was the only one able to say something.

Upon detecting numerous signs of life, the drone activated its camouflage system.

This flew over the city revealing the presence of the ponies anthro.

If in the animated series the ponies were beautiful, now seeing them in the real three-dimensional world, they were sublime. They had the same appearance as in the series, but with the great advantages offered by our multidimensional universe, while still being picturesque.

The drone scanned them from a distance. Ana interpreted the data shortly, illustrating the information. "According to the recognition reports, 4 races of beings were identified in this settlement, land ponies, unicorns, pegasus and alicorns; of the latter only 2 individuals were detected ...", explained Ana, being interrupted by Jason.

"Let's see, let's see what kind of shit this is ...? Like humanoid unicorns ...!" Jason incredulous exclaimed with a hand gesture. He considered the data as a welcome joke.

"混蛋 Shut up, let the explanation be over, make it serious Jason for once in a lifetime!" Will shouted annoyed. His Chinese accent became more evident.

"Ah, you're going to start, skinny son of ... Tell me the first thing on my face, animal!" Jason responded with anger; attacking Will, hitting him in the face.

"Ah, fucking black," said Will with a hand on his cheek beaten.

"How racist you are," Jason said, looking at Will.

"Vouchers, dick, fucking ... Do you want another blow?" Will asked with a defiant and angry look.

My father and I got up, separating Jason and Will with great difficulty. I had to resort to all my self-control so as not to open my mouth too much. "Let's see ... maybe I recruited qualified military, or adopted spoiled pets. This is no joke, it is a serious mission, with real and real-time data.

"Men; my father, Mary and I are as incredulous and astonished as you are."

My gaze and my father's were very severe. They endured the desire to laugh, probably because a teenager was scolding them, but they resigned seconds later. Both were crestfallen and embarrassed. "Yes captain".

I noticed sideways that drone 2 had entered the Canterlot library through a window. He began to walk each aisle, scanning the information.

I decided to ignore the nonsense of Jason and Will from now on. I sighed heavily annoyed. "Well, Ana ... continue with the report."

"Sure sir ... hey, Leonard. Loading data ...

"According to these books, the city belongs to a kingdom called Equestria"- Jason and Will regained their attention, approaching the rest of the group- "which covers almost half of the total rocky territory of the planet.

"All species of ponies possess a small amount of this energy within their bodies, but only unicorns and alicorns possess the physiological and anatomical skills necessary to manipulate it directly.

"The latter have a quantity of "magic" 10 times greater than the average pony ...", Ana stopped momentarily in the explanation.

Some of us begin to feel a headache. Although I already knew that data, some details were still difficult to assimilate.

Jason laughed suddenly. "Ha ha ... How absurd. Oh captain, you're so childish ... magic ... how stupid, ha ha ..."

Everyone looked at him with an annoyed look. I just ignored it. Will gave him a sape in the head; He finally stopped laughing and regained his attention.

My face was serious; but, still a little shaky with emotion. "Do you understand what this means, gentlemen? This is not a joke. It is not a serious or important matter, but what follows.

Mary drew a big smile on her face. "This energy is capable of competing with sophisticated technologies. Imagine what we could achieve if we decipher, replicate this phenomenon and incorporate it into our technology!" He exclaimed clapping a couple of times.

"Indeed, Mary; this energy can catapult our civilization for thousands of years," I replied smiling. Everyone nodded according to his words and mine.

With a hand gesture, I asked the team to return their attention to the screens. Everyone approached again. "Ana, you can continue."

"Yes, Leonard ... loading ...".

Ana presented the basic information about Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance; specifically about the Elements of Harmony, the defeat of multiple villains, the banishment of Luna, the Ancient Pillars, the origin of the Cadence, etc.

This time everyone nodded in response, maintaining a neutral expression. Everyone already expected the "magic" of this place to do things scientifically impossible or absurd.

Apparently, the events of the series had not yet occurred.

I didn't pay much attention. The explanation about Cadence invaded my mind of thoughts. He seemed lost.

Everyone noticed my status. My father snapped his fingers in front of me. "Hey leo".

Mary did the same. "Leonard."

"Captain!" Jason and Will shouted in unison. Quickly getting me out of my trance.

"Eh ... what happened?" I asked confused, looking from side to side.

"What's so worried, Leonard?" Ana asked me.

"Nothing ... nothing important Ana ... better continue ..." I replied with a neutral look.

After scanning the library and sending the rest of the information to the database, drone 2 left there and flew to Canterlot Castle.

I desperately wanted the answer to this mysterious force. DNA sequencing of each species was a good first step. "Ana, start the sample collection protocol."

"Sure Leonard, deploying ..."

The drone deployed small swarms of miniature robotic mosquitoes in the city center, which would collect blood samples from any complex biological species detected.

Drone 2 finally reached the castle. The camera showed its medieval interior; but unlike human castles, this one was more colorful and visually attractive. Its architecture and interior were the same as those of the series. This in all Canterlot.

"Mmm ... I expected these native species to be more advanced," Jason said in an annoyed and disappointed tone, crossing his arms.

"Don't be pessimistic. I like it. It's a good way to relive our distant past," said Mary, smiling. We all agree, except Jason.

The drone flew through the halls, going unnoticed by the guards and the few maids who passed.

The drone reached a large wooden door ajar and guarded by 2 guards.

He entered a great throne room. In the background was a white alicorn sitting on his throne, reading several scrolls. It was Celestia. His appearance surprised everyone.

She was a little taller and prettier than the average pony; His fur was obviously more fluffy. Jason and Will had their mouths open, they looked silly and their drool was slipping. "So ... Is this an alicorn? How sexy is it ...".

Mary, my father and I rolled my eyes. She was pretty, but I prefer Cadence, I was waiting for the drone to meet her.

I shook those thoughts and came back to reality, I wanted a sample of alicorn blood. "Ana, display probes, we lack a sample of alicorn."

2 robotic mosquitoes approached Celestia. One was crushed by her, but the other managed to sting her and return to the drone.

"Sir, let me say ... Leo ... Leonard, the rest of the summary of the relevant information is ready," Ana said. Her persistent confusion with my name made me laugh a little.

"Ha ha ... O-ok, Ana, show us what you have."

"The books in the library contain varied images of the different cities and towns of Equestria.

"Somehow, the names of the localities seem to be puns with the names of human cities."

He knew what he meant, but this was too much for the rest.

"Ha ha ... oh Ana, name them. Let's see how stupid these beings are," Jason said in a funny tone. Everyone rolled their eyes, except Will and me.

"Think well what you say, Jason. If that Princess Celestia finds out that you said stupid, you can never take her to bed, " Will said mockingly, raising an eyebrow and nudging Jason."

"Oh really, thanks for clearing it up, friend," Jason replied amusedly, patting Will on the back. We all ignore that conversation.

Ana waited for my permission and for them to shut up.

"Yes ... of course ... Ana continues."

"The cities I found here are Ponyville, Appleloosa, Dodge City, Canterlot, Crystal Empire, Clousdale, Las Pegasus, Winnyapolis, Ponyhattan, Fillydelphia, Baltimare, Tall Tale, Vanhoover, Saddles Arabia ...," Ana said, being interrupted by a loud laugh from Jason and Will.

Will and Jason took out some cigarettes and left the bridge to the rooms, laughing loudly. "Hahaha…".

We all ignore them.

Mary and my father sighed in relief. "Until they left."

I just nodded.

I activated a shield at the entrance of the bridge so that they no longer disturbed. "Ok Ana, continue, don't listen to the stupid interruptions anymore."

"Yes, Leonard ... Given the current findings, the society of ponies has an obvious technological, cultural, political and social contrast; equivalent to the Middle Ages, the Industrial Revolution, something of the twentieth century and a bit of the beginning of the twenty-first century. "

Numerous photographs of the cities of Equestria appeared on the screen. The photos of the metropolitan cities caught our attention.

Mary analyzed the images, one by one. "Fence, which craziest metropolis; the tallest buildings are in the sixties style, but there are no planes or classic cars; but carts, quadrigas, balloons, airships, sailboats and a very colorful steam train.

"Mmm ... the most modern thing that I distinguish is the cruise that appears in one of the photos. Also, the light pollution is very low. I want to live in one of those," Mary said with a smile. That reminded me how much I hated pollution. He almost fell into depression when he learned that the earth was almost destroyed.

"Apparently, that train seems to connect the entire kingdom," my father added, rubbing his beard with his hand.

"Nor do they seem to use alternating current in mass. Perhaps magic has a role in this," I added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Leonard, the drone reports that the swarm has completed its mission," said Ana.

"Ok, give me a picture."

The rest of the swarm, loaded with the samples of the ponies, reached the room through a small skylight on the ceiling of the throne room, entering the drone.

Celestia was so focused reading that she didn't notice the presence of insects.

"It will be better to secure those samples. Ana, deploy an emergency capsule."

A mini drone loaded with samples emerged from the bottom of drone 2; that quickly left the castle by the same skylight bound for the ship.

Drone 2 continued to scan every corner of the throne room.

Celestia disappeared the scrolls she read with her magic. This sudden exposure began to cause interference.

"Leonard, it seems that direct exposure to magic is interfering with the camouflage system," Ana said.

I was hoping that an unknown energy could interfere with some devices, but this case was unusual; since only very radioactive elements would be able to damage the camouflage system.

"Immediate withdrawal!" I ordered nervously; But it was too late. Celestia sharpened her posture and gaze when she saw the drone.

The drone quickly came out the door of the throne room, but was struck by a yellow lightning, this hit its shield so hard that the drone bounced against the wall.

Celestia spread her wings and proceeded to fly at full speed. The royal guards at the door and nearby also joined the persecution.

The drone was chased by a furious Celestia and all the guards in the hall. Its shield was constantly hit by multiple rays of magic and arrows.

Suddenly, the drone stopped in the air, surprising the ponies, some of them stumbled upon others. The drone deployed its weapons, fired blue projectiles of energy for 3 seconds, leaving all the guards and Celestia unconscious.

She, still semi-unconscious, lit her horn and locked the drone in a bubble of yellow magic. Then she opened her eyes, a little disoriented by the shots, her sharp face emanated extreme worry and anger.

The drone emitted a blue shock wave, destroying the bubble, and all windows within a radius of several meters. Celestia held her head with both hands and groaned in pain, stunned.

The drone shot skyward through one of the broken windows at an exorbitant speed.

I sighed deeply in relief and disappointment at the scene. The last thing I wanted was to cause tension and panic. I didn't want to have diplomatic problems with the ponies, that could ruin the mission. Besides, I couldn't see Cadance.

"Hey, don't worry, Leo. Their weapons are not a threat to us," my father said with a carefree smile.

"It's true, but its magic is another matter. Our technology may not be able to neutralize all kinds of spells, can I explain myself? "I replied, looking at him sideways with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you're right about that," my father nodded.

"Leonard, the emergency mini drone arrived successfully," Ana said.

"Aware, when will you have the first test results?" I asked in a slightly excited tone.

"Approximately 3 days for the first results, and 2 weeks to 4 months for the complete genome sequencing of each species."

"Ok, I hope it doesn't take long," I nodded, yawning deeply. I felt mentally fatigued, all that overwhelming and strange load of information made me feel a headache. Surely everyone felt the same.

Mary turned off the screen. "Well folks ... I'm going to sleep ..." Mary said in a cut tone, leaving the bridge and crossing the shield.

"Children of ... shit ... how disgusting they are!" Mary screamed so loud that we could hear through the shield.

I didn't want to know what Mary found behind; but despite this, I decided to go check.

I quickly returned to the other side of the shield, coughing heavily; there it reeked to such an extent that the smell of a skunk would be a euphemism.

"What did those bastards do?" My father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know ... and I don't want to know ... Ana ... activate the ventilation system to the fullest ...", I ordered in a choppy tone and coughing a little. If I went back to OGRS-3, I'd break Captain Mike's balls for throwing me at those two morons.

"Yes Leonard."

I could hear the sound level of the air conditioner turning on.

My father woke up trembling in the air that gave him total ventilation. "Brbrbr ... uh, what happened?"

"Better go to sleep, dad. I'll take care of it here," I said, patting him on the back. His sleepiness was notorious; His eyes narrowed. I hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep for a few seconds.

My father got up reluctantly, growling and yawning. "Good evening, Leo," he said quietly, leaving the bridge.

"Good night".

I turned off the computer and disabled manual control. Only Ana, my father and I had access to this.

I got up and left the bridge, deactivating the entrance shield with a switch to my right.

Breath deeply. The unpleasant smell was gone; I sighed with relief at the fact.

I looked forward; the corridor was seemingly endless and with full of ramifications, which made me frown slightly.

At that moment, I remembered that my room was a few steps from the bridge; Then my face softened again.

I started walking, yawning a little. In seconds I reached a hatch; which had my name engraved. I pressed a button to my right, and a laser scanned my eye.

The safe lit green, and the door opened, revealing a spacious and modern room. There was a double bed in the center of the back wall. The walls were painted a blue king.

On the left side of the bed was a white door that led to a closet, and on the right side was the bathroom door.

I entered the room; The door closed behind me.

I proceeded to remove the outer parts of the armor, leaving only the black underwear included in it.

I lifted the blanket and got into bed. I sighed in relief, putting my head on the pillow.

Thanks to smart mattress technology; It adapted to my body and adjusted its temperature to the most appropriate according to my state. I had never had such a comfortable bed, it would be difficult to get up tomorrow.

I lie on my back. "Ahhh ... what a crazy day huh."

"And you say so," Ana replied.

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day ... Oh, by the way, Ana, what place do you suggest to build a den?"

"According to the data, the Everfree forest is a good place, most ponies seem to avoid it. Inside the castle's throne room it would be a good place, because this is separated from the western part of the forest by a 30-meter canyon deep, "Ana explained, showing a 3D hologram of the site.

"Strongly agree, Ana. What is the current status of cargo ships?"

"Ships are ready, these were resupplied in OGRS-3."

"Well, at least Mike did something right... Deploy the ships now, let the robots start building while we sleep. Take advantage that it is still night on that side of the planet," I ordered.

"Yes Leonard, deploying ..."

From the rear of the USS NOVA-5, 3 cargo ships were separated, that entered the planet in triangular formation. The first was loaded with food, medical and sanitary equipment, the second contained construction material and scientific equipment, and the third had construction robots remotely controlled by Ana.

"The ships landed successfully. The den will be ready tomorrow."

"Aware, good job... thank you very much Ana," I said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome, Leonard. It's my duty to help you... I better let you sleep, you must be tired... good night," Ana said.

"Good night," I said, yawning deeply. I clapped a couple of times to turn off the lights.

I closed my eyes, taking a more comfortable sleeping position, gradually I got carried away by deep sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**From the next chapter, this story will gradually become a crossover with the films of Independence Day.**

**Greetings to all.**


End file.
